Renee Cohen
*Anthony Williams *Monica Williams |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'8" |weight = 140 lbs |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |skin = White |cyber = *Cerebral Implant *Cybernetic Leg |job = Militia |affiliation = *United Nations *Horizons Initiative}} Biography Renee Cohen is an Earthborn, living under a suburban roof with her parents and older brother throughout most of her childhood. Life was easy going most of the time, focused on school while balancing a social life, and generally just living the life of your average girl. At the age of ten, her brother left the family and never returned. To Renee, it was devastating. He was such a large part of her life that she had little clue on how to go on, but nevertheless, she did. After successfully graduating and taking the time to analyze her path in life, she decided to move in with her aunt and uncle on Avalon to pursue a career in police work. It was a change of environment, scenery, and atmosphere. More importantly, her parents simply didn't have the funds to pay for college but her aunt and uncle did. Taking classes in Law and Police Foundations with a side in Engineering, Renee was able to excel in her interests and graduate with several job offers around the planet. Taking her first position as an officer, she met her future husband David Cohen and the two quickly fell in love. Life seemed to speed by as they quickly got engaged and happily married, working side by side for the Avalon Police Force. A few years into the job, she was transitioned int the bomb squad, having applied months prior to being accepted. Her expertise in mechanics and engineering led her to quickly adapt to explosives. After a few months, the Secession Movement launched a string of bombings, all of which she managed to stop. She was quickly becoming the best of the best as she acquired more and more experience. Yet, all of that changed when the Movement made a bomb threat, and first responders confirmed the presence of an I.E.D. Renee was called onto the scene with the rest of her team, pleased to see David there securing the area. Thirty minutes into the operation and her team had realized there was no way to safely defuse the device before it would trigger, but Renee kept pushing her luck. The bomb squad kept insisting for her to leave, and eventually, David moved onto the site to try and force her to leave. It was this distraction that caused a mishap in the operation, triggering the device's already short countdown and sending the two sprinting for safety. David was able to push Renee behind cover before the explosion took his life. Unfortunately, chunks of debris landed atop Renee's right leg, completely crushing it under the immense weight. Emergency surgery was conducted where they amputated the limb. They gave her heaps of painkillers, but nothing really seemed to stop her wails at night. The movement took her husband's life due to her own arrogance, and it was something she could never forgive herself for. Nearly a year later, she returned to work, taking up normal duties as an officer before making her way back into the bomb squad. Everyone on the team was hesitant yet glad to have her back, placing her behind a monitor instead of in the field. It was during this time that the Ubiar Invasion had reached Avalon. Like the rest of the police force, they did their part in fending off the invaders as best they could. Alas, outmatched and outgunned, they were forced to retreat and regroup. All looked lost, so when the opportunity to leave for Andromeda on the second wave presented itself, she took it. Skills and Abilites * Trained in firearms and hand-to-hand combat * Extensive knowledge of explosives and other devices * Basic First Aid training Category:Characters